


Team uhhh

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [49]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, Foreshadowing, Gen, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Ships It, Matchmaking, Minor Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien has a feeling Marinette is planning something. After talking to her, his friend is definitely trying to match two kindred souls again...... It goes just as bad as the first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki
Series: Mari-nyan [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote this in Marinette's POV, I would make this a lot longer. It would be a long speech of Marinette trying to convert the readers into a Nathmarc shipper. Let's not. @_@

When Alya told him Marinette was into another 'secret' project, every fiber of his being told him to check her out. Marinette is an angel most of the time, but she needs work on her execution.

...

"It's rude to spy on people." Adrien has both hands on his hips as he watched Marinette turn around in alarm. She's with another new student, someone he doesn't know yet.

"Who-?!" Marinette stared at him before quickly waving her hands. "No! It's not what you think at all!"

"What are you two doing then?" Adrien smiled, making sure to scrutinize both ravens.

"It's just that... it's gonna be... ehm..." Marinette struggled. He can see the new student rubbing his elbow and looking down at the floor, worried. Marinette lied. "Nathaniel's birthday soon and, ehm, Marc wanted... I mean we wanted not you but me and him! t-to give him a disguise... I mean, surprise! Nathaniel surprise~! Birthday stuff."

"Cool." Adrien winks to let her know he'll keep her secret with this _Marc_. Hearing the full story of what happened in the zoo from Nino and Alya, Adrien knew Marinette has those times to randomly pair people together. "Very typical of you, Marinette. Well, if you need any help with that, let me know."

"Sure won't!" Marinette told him as he went, but was changed quickly. "I mean sure will, maybe!"

'What is she planning this time?' Adrien wondered, walking to the locker room. He knows those two were staring at Nathaniel reading a book by the stairs. Adrien knows for a fact that Marinette has no crush on Nathaniel so it has to be the new student...? Maybe the new student is a writer? What if the book was written by Marc and Marinette offered to give it to Nathaniel? 'No. You can do better than that.'

'Marinette and Nathaniel are club mates in the art's club. Marc is a new student who might have a relation with Nathaniel. Marinette sees potential. Marc is a writer... Nathaniel is an artist..?!' Adrien got it, opening his locker to get his fencing gear. 'Marinette plans on pairing Marc and Nathaniel through a project. This all starts with the book which Nathaniel is reading.'

'The question is, what did Marc write about?' Adrien grew wary once more. Marinette has very complex plans which isn't easily understood by majority. 'One wrong move and the plan falls apart..'

...

* * *

...

After a short fencing session, he was fetched by the Gorilla and ended up staying in the car for a long time due to traffic. Listening to the news, he learned of the reason when he listened to the news about the mayor's latest plan - **space-dumpster program**. This is to keep Paris clean, but a ton of people hate the idea. _He recalls Ivan talking to it about the guys. He was going there with Mylène._ For some reason, the Gorilla knew this would happen and brought action figures to play with to pass the time.

...

"Hahaha!" Roger laughed outside so loudly that Adrien noticed. He was carrying bags of money and shooting tasers at no one in particular. "In the name of the law: Do whatever you want, heh!"

"The bank!" Another person, a bank clerk, yelled. "He robbed the bank!"

"What?" Adrien squinted at the scene.

"GET BACK HERE, MARC!" Lady Noire yelled, running after a person (akuma?!) on a huge monochrome paper plane? _Wait. That akumatized victim wouldn't be Marc right? That would be crazy... But Lady Noire called him Marc and Lady Noire wouldn't lie about names so easily._ Nevertheless, someone is akumatized and he needs to get going.

'But how does Lady Noire know him? Did Marinette tell her his name or is the akuma actually a close friend of hers?' Adrien couldn't help but wonder, opening the door. He told his bodyguard as he stepped outside.. "I forgot my fencing gloves."

"Since traffic's so bad, I'll go get them and catch up with you on foot." Closing the door, Adrien was already walking out before Gorilla could reach and tell him to stay.

"Tikki." Adrien went in an alleyway, raising his jacket for Tikki to come out. "M'lady needs me."

"Plagg must have his paws full." Tikki sighed. _Adrien will ask about that later._ Tikki clapped her nubs. "Be careful. This seems to be a tough enemy."

"I know." Adrien recalled Officer Roger robbing a bank. "But we have no choice. Tikki, spots on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, she watched another ship of her desire sail across the treacherous sea.

She finally made it's name too - TEAM COMICBOOK! (And Misterbug calls her naming subpar!)

Team Comicbook will create the most sinful of art TOGETHER! They're right next to Team DJWiFi who will create the most sensual video known to man-? Before she continues, everyone should know Alix is her new crew mate. Marinette also agrees with Alix that they need to continue maintaining the ship. Unless Mightillustrator and Reverser get some tension in the incoming issues (like say a covert romance), Nathaniel and Marc have not done anything couple-like for the past few days _other than look into each other's eyes_.

That means they have to be the ones to initiate the love skits!

With Alix as her wing-gal, Marinette has a number of plans on kick-starting the romantic tensions. Alix suggested on a paintball competition, but she was thinking a movie marathon. _They're still tweaking on the ideas._

...

"Hm..." Marinette tapped her stylus on wood, torn to skipping tomorrow's event with the Kitty Section or hanging out with Alix. Marinette asked, looking up. "What do-?"

"You..." Marinette blinked, surprised to see Misterbug looking down at her direction. "...want?"

"Your hatch was open." Misterbug stated. "And your lights were on. It's two AM."

"S-sorry." Marinette apologized, watching Misterbug walk down the stairs. "I can't sleep."

"Me too." Misterbug admitted, resting a hand on her desk and leaning close. "Whose schedule is that?"

"For Team Comicbook." Marinette looked back at her tablet, smiling. "My favorite gay beans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have those moments we stay up plotting for:
> 
>  ~~\- character development.~~  
>  \- relationship development.

**Author's Note:**

> Tikki might visit Marinette and Plagg later for causing yet another akuma-related incident.


End file.
